familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Carver County, Minnesota
| founded date = February 20 | seat wl = Chaska | largest city wl = Chaska | area_total_sq_mi = 376.15 | area_land_sq_mi = 357.04 | area_water_sq_mi = 19.11 | area percentage = 5.08% | census yr = 2010 | pop = 91042 | density_sq_mi = 197 | density_km2 = 76 | time zone = Central | UTC offset = -6 | DST offset = -5 | footnotes = | web = www.co.carver.mn.us | named for = Jonathan Carver, an explorer in the area. }} Carver County is a county located in the U.S. state of Minnesota. As of 2010, the population was 91,042. Its county seat is Chaska. Carver County is named after the explorer Jonathan Carver. Carver County is part of the Minneapolis-St. Paul Metropolitan Area. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 94.92%) is land and (or 5.08%) is water. Lakes *Assumption Lake: in Hancock Township *Aue Lake: in Dahlgren Township *Barlous Lake: in Benton Township *Barnes Lake: in Young America Township *Benton Lake: in Benton Township *Berliner Lake: in Camden Township *Brand Lake: in Young America Township *Braunworth Lake: in Young America Township *Buck Lake: in Watertown Township *Burandt Lake: in Waconia Township *Carl Krey Lake: in Laketown Township *Donders Lake: in Waconia Township *Eagle Lake: in Camden Township *Gaystock Lake: in Dahlgren Township *Goose Lake: mostly in Waconia Township, but the northern fifth is in Watertown Township *Hallquist Lake: in San Francisco Township *Hydes Lake: in Waconia Township *Kelly Lake: in San Francisco Township *Lake Auburn: in Laketown Township *Lake Minnewashta: in Waconia Township *Lake Patterson: in Waconia Township *Lake Virginia: in Laketown Township *Lake Waconia: mostly in Waconia Township, but the eastern fifth is in Laketown Township *Lake Zumbra: in Laketown Township *Lippert Lake: western half is in Hollywood Township; eastern half is in Watertown Township *Long Lake: in San Francisco Township *Lunsten Lake: in Laketown Township *Maria Lake: western half is in Benton Township; eastern half is in Dahlgren Township *Marsh Lake: in Laketown Township *Meuwissen Lake: in Benton Township *Miller Lake: in Dahlgren Township *Mud Lake: in Watertown Township *Myers Lake: in Benton Township *Oak Lake: in Watertown Township *Parley Lake: in Laketown Township *Piersons Lake: in Laketown Township *Rice Lake: mostly in Benton Township, but the northern part extends into Waconia Township *Rietz Lake: in Laketown Township *Rutz Lake: in Waconia Township *Schutz Lake: in Laketown Township *Scott Lake: in San Francisco Township *Smith Lake: in Camden Township *Stieger Lake: in Laketown Township *Stone Lake: in Laketown Township *Sunny Lake: in Laketown Township *Swan Lake: in Waconia Township *Swede Lake: in Watertown Township *Tiger Lake: in Young America Township *Turbid Lake: in Laketown Township *Wasserman Lake: in Laketown Township *Winkler Lake: in Benton Township *Young America Lake: in Young America Township Major highways Adjacent counties *Wright County (north) *Hennepin County (northeast) *Scott County (southeast) *Sibley County (southwest) *McLeod County (west) National protected area * Minnesota Valley National Wildlife Refuge (part) Demographics data.]] As of the census of 2000, there were 70,205 people, 24,356 households, and 18,778 families residing in the county. The population density was 197 people per square mile (76/km²). There were 24,883 housing units at an average density of 70 per square mile (27/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 95.95% White, 0.59% Black or African American, 0.18% Native American, 1.56% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.87% from other races, and 0.82% from two or more races. 2.55% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 44.3% were of German, 12.1% Norwegian, 7.1% Irish and 6.2% Swedish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 24,356 households out of which 45.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 66.40% were married couples living together, 7.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 22.90% were non-families. 18.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.84 and the average family size was 3.26. In the county the population was spread out with 31.50% under the age of 18, 6.90% from 18 to 24, 34.70% from 25 to 44, 19.50% from 45 to 64, and 7.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 100.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $65,540, and the median income for a family was $73,577 (these figures had risen to $78,035 and $89,100 respectively as of a 2007 estimate ). Males had a median income of $47,271 versus $32,107 for females. The per capita income for the county was $28,486. About 2.30% of families and 3.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 3.60% of those under age 18 and 6.90% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Notable residents * Abigail and Brittany Hensel * Prince (musician) * Wendelin Grimm Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in the county seat of Chaska have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1970 and a record high of was recorded in July 1988. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in February to in August. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Carver County, Minnesota References External links *Carver County government’s website *Macaroni Kid Carver - family friendly events newsletter Category:Carver County, Minnesota Category:Minneapolis–Saint Paul Category:Counties of Minnesota